<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>With Your Hand in Mine by L_Ryuzaki24</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25882642">With Your Hand in Mine</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/L_Ryuzaki24/pseuds/L_Ryuzaki24'>L_Ryuzaki24</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: Legend of Korra is referenced like twice, Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aang (Avatar) Is Not The Avatar, Aang is still frozen tho, Agni Kai (Avatar), Avatar: The Legend of Korra References, Badass Zuko (Avatar), Character Death, Gen, Hurt Zuko (Avatar), I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Iroh (Avatar) is a Good Uncle, Iroh (Avatar) loves Tea, Jet (Avatar) Is An Asshole, Jet (Avatar) Lives, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Ozai (Avatar) Being a Terrible Parent, Ozai (Avatar) is an Asshole, Past Child Abuse, Past Mai/Zuko (Avatar), Past Relationship(s), Past Sokka/Yue (Avatar), Pre-Avatar: The Last Airbender, Protective Original Character(s), Protective Zuko (Avatar), Tags Are Hard, Takes place during Avatar: The Last Airbender also, Turtleducks are so cute, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck, and that's it for now, i think, just fuck ozai period, oh jesus here we go, the main character is an orphan, uhhh what else, would call it major but not really...?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:02:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,895</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25882642</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/L_Ryuzaki24/pseuds/L_Ryuzaki24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Zuko, Prince of the Fire Nation has just been banished. He’s spoken out of turn, disobeyed Uncle, even disrespected <em>Father</em> . He’s failed the nation that he’s supposed to rule one day and deserves his punishment, not the possibility to regain his honor given to him by Father. </p><p>	Capture the Avatar? Okay. He resides in Ba Sing Se, the most heavily fortified city in the Earth Kingdom, but okay. </p><p>	Return him to the Fire Nation alive? Sure. He’s probably being trained by bending masters from around the world but sure. </p><p>	Get his honor back and learn to rule his nation with pride and justice? Fine. Azula hates him, Mother’s <em>gone</em> , and he looks absolutely hideous with his scar, but it’s <em>fine</em>.</p><p>At least he knows where the Avatar is. After all, the Avatar is sacred. He <em>must</em> be protected in Ba Sing Se. </p><p>	Right? </p><p>	Or, the Fire Nation was more than thorough in their search for the Avatar, but Zuko learns early on that his honor had <em>never</em> been lost.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aang/Katara (Avatar), Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Ozai/Ursa (Avatar), Sokka/Suki, Sokka/Yue, The Gaang &amp; Zuko (Avatar), Toph Beifong &amp; The Gaang, Toph Beifong &amp; Zuko, Zuko (Avatar)/Original Female Character(s), Zuko/Oc, post Mai/Zuko</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>With Your Hand in Mine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>If I'm forgetting or duplicating any tags, please tell me? I would really appreciate it!</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Zuko has finally awakened, Ozai's still an asshole, and Uncle is an absolute <em>unit</em>. </p><p>Oh! Zuko's world has also just been turned upon its head.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>  <em>Literally.</em></p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ao3: Published 8/17/2020<br/>Wattpad: Published 8/18/2020</p><p>If you happen to see any spelling or grammar mistakes please tell me! I would love to make this chapter as perfect as I can!!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Humans speaking: What in Koh's many hells?</p><p>Dreams, thoughts, vague scenes: <em>What in Koh's many hells?</em> </p><p>Spirits speaking through vessals: <strong>What in Koh's many hells?</strong></p><p>Spirits themselves speaking: <em><strong>What in Koh's many hells?</strong></em></p><p>Tainted spirits speaking: <strike><span class="u"><em><strong>WhAT iN kOH's maNY HelLs?</strong></em></span></strike></p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>Warm lights passed by him, swirls of color flooding his senses. Reds, whites, yellows, golds; all washing over him like Water, leaving him… cold? No, leaving him empty, a pit of hunger growing deep within him. Figures blurred into focus, tinkling laughter filled with a fondness he thought lost to him long ago tangling throughout the mirage of color. “Zuzu!” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> He slowly blinked, a cool Wind carding its fingers through his hair. “Lala?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Zuzu!” Dark silhouettes emerged, wispy tendrils reaching for his frame and ancient voices echoing profoundly in his chest. “Do you know who you’re fighting, Zuzu?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I…” His brow furrowed in confusion, warmth and grit rough between his toes. “Fighting…? Who am I fighting…” </em>
</p><p><em> “C’mon Zuzu!” A crow of madness and darkness spread, its suffocating disease claiming memory after memory, droplet of life after droplet of life. “You have to go or </em> <span class="u"> <b> <em><strike>FaTHeR</strike> </em> </b> </span> <em> will come for you!” </em></p><p>
  <em> Sand filled his mouth, Earth filled his eyes, and cotton filled his head, tearing pain passing through his body. Fighting? Why would he be fighting anyone? He was just with Uncle… who is Uncle? He wasn’t… It was Mother that told him… Mother? Where was she? Where was… “Lala? Why can’t I remember…” </em>
</p><p><em> “You’ve always had a bad memory, Zuzu.” She tsked, breath - </em> <em> when had she gotten so close? </em> <em> - like a tingling caress on his cheek. “If you keep going like this you’ll </em> <strike> <span class="u"> <b> <em>nEveR mAKe iT ouT alIve, zUko!</em> </b> </span> </strike></p><p>
  <em> Keep going… yes! He’ll keep going. He’ll -  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Never give up without a fight, Zuko!</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> He’ll - what? Never give up what? “Lala, what’s happening?” </em>
</p><p><em> “Of course you don’t know, Zuzu. Why would you? After all, what would a scarred, little boy with no </em> <strike> <span class="u"> <b> <em>hONoR</em> </b> </span> </strike> <em> know?” She giggled and suddenly it was there, rough and pained on his face. Fire spread along and he couldn’t see, couldn’t hear -  </em></p><p> </p><p>You’ll learn respect - and suffering will be your teacher!</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “No!” He cried as he sunk beneath frigid Waters, striking out and breaching the surface with a clawed hand before he was fully submerged. Void was all around him and he struggled in It’s icy hold. “Father wouldn’t banish me! He loves me! I’m the Crown Prince; Father wouldn’t - “ </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Father? Who’s Father? Father wouldn’t what? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I know Uncle wouldn’t leave! Neither would Lu Ten - “ </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Who’s Uncle? Lu Ten? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Mother! Mother’s still here! She - “ </em>
</p><p><em> “Mother’s gone, Zuzu!” Her shriek </em> <strike><em> like lightning </em></strike> <em> rend the Air and Fire betrayed him; his inner flame raged and white hot spread along his skin, tore him apart, destroyed him from the inside out -  </em></p><p> </p><p>I love you, --- ! No matter how things may seem to change, never forget who you are!</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>He burned - !</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “I’ve never forgotten who I am! I am - “ </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strike> <span class="u"> <b> <em>CoME, mY chIlD. MoTHer wIlL bRinG yoU HoME - </em> </b> </span> </strike>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>And burned - !</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Who? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>AND BURNED</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Eyes snapped open and suddenly Zuko was awake, his body damp with sweat, shivers racking his frame. He truly came to slowly, low fires dancing in their pockets along the walls and giving the room a soft glow. “Where am I…” Zuko sat up with a groan and slowly extracted himself from the scarlet blanket that tangled his legs before swinging himself to the side and stumbling off the bed. The floor beneath him rocked as agony spiked behind his eyes and he reached up with a hiss, hands coming to cradle his head. A rough cloth rubbed against his palm and confused him, a question on his tongue before everything came back full force. </p><p>The war chamber - </p><p>The <em> sacrificing </em>of the 41st Division - </p><p>The old general - </p><p>Azula -   </p><p>The <em> Agni Kai -  </em></p><p>He banishment and <b> <em>Father</em> </b> - </p><p>“No, no, no...” Zuko began to tremble, a heavy sob building in his throat. He wrapped his arms around himself as if to defend from an enemy that can only be of his own creation. A cold like sensation spread across his covered eye and bile rose up, face tight with discomfort. “It must be a dream; I must have gotten hurt from somewhere else. A - a training accident maybe o - or playing with Azula - “</p><p>A light knock against metal interrupted him and Uncle Iroh called through the door, a strange tone in his voice. “Nephew? Are you awake?”</p><p>Zuko sniffed and scrambled to dry his visible eye, leaving only puffy lids and an irritated orb yellow behind. “I... c - come in Uncle!”</p><p>Iroh opened the solid door slowly and poked his head through the opening before fully coming inside, a small bowl of steaming… <em> something </em> cradled between his tough hands. He shut the door with a soft <em> click </em>and smiled tiredly, examining the injured teen before him. “Good night, Nephew. How are you feeling?”</p><p>“I’m fine, Uncle.” Zuko mumbled, turning away to obscure the bandaged part of his pasty visage. “Why are you here? Do you need something?”</p><p>Iroh frowned slightly, a crease forming between his brows. “Of course not, my Nephew! I just came to see if you needed something. You must be hungry. After all, you’ve been unconscious for a week and in and out for another!”</p><p>“No, I’m - “ At that moment Zuko’s stomach rolled, a blush adding some color to the pallor of his face. The raven then snatched the bowl out of Iroh’s hand and spooned some of the broth into his mouth, just managing to strangle down a moan at the flavor bursting on his tongue. </p><p>A smug smile twisted Iroh’s lips and he sat beside Zuko on the bed, clasping his hands in his lap. “You seem to like the <a href="https://avatar.fandom.com/wiki/Cuisine_in_the_World_of_Avatar">Sea Soup</a>. I will definitely let Dekku know of your appreciation for it!” </p><p>Zuko froze with the spoon a ways to his mouth, then slowly retracted it and placed both it and the half empty bowl on a stand amongst other odds and ends. “Who’s Dekku, Uncle? And am I… on a ship?”</p><p>“Ah, yes! I cannot believe I forgot.” Iroh’s smile twisted into a stale grimace and he got to his feet, reaching for Zuko’s shoulder. The teen flinched away and Iroh quickly drew back, instead leveling a concerned gaze at his nephew. “We are indeed on a ship, my Nephew. The <em> Wani </em>was a decommissioned cruiser but has been brought out of retirement for your use! Dekku is also the cook on this fair vessel - ”</p><p>“What punishment has Father given me?”</p><p>“Nephew?”</p><p>“What must I do to get back in Father’s good graces?” Zuko yelled, glaring at the older man with iris now of molten gold. “Tell me now, Uncle!”</p><p>Iroh sighed and he seemed to age decades right before Zuko, the older man’s own eyes closing in sudden exhaustion. “You have been… banished, Prince Zuko, and you are not to return… until you have captured the Avatar.”</p><p>Silence reigned for what felt like lifetimes before being shattered by a broken laugh tinged with hopelessness, grief, and gut wrenching <em> fear. </em>“Azula set you up to this, didn’t she?”  </p><p>Iroh looked, truly <em> looked </em>at Zuko and was struck by the turmoil threatening to drown the raven - haired teen. “No, of course not! Why would I - “</p><p>“<em> Lie? </em> Uncle, you’re lying to me right now! Why would I believe you when I know how disgusted you are with me? During the Agni Kai, I <em> saw </em> you look away! You don’t care at all!” Zuko shouldered his way past Iroh, betrayal like a knife of fire straight through the heart, the shock searing in its intensity. “I can’t believe you would agree with something Azula says! Azula always <em> lies! </em>” </p><p>Iroh reeled back in pain at Zuko’s words but pushed on anyways, love for his nephew too much. “Prince Zuko, please - !”</p><p>Zuko dashed out of the room and took off through the shadows of the ship, missing Iroh’s quiet mourning of what was and what could’ve been. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Stumbling blindly, Zuko made his way out of the darkness of the Wani and onto the deck, the twilight sky reflecting Agni’s last clear glimpse into the world. The eternal dance between Tui and La was set to begin, but Zuko ignored it all, instead choosing to hide himself away into a dank corner to sort his thoughts. </p><p><em> Out of everyone, I didn’t expect that it would be Uncle that would - no, I should’ve! </em> Zuko pulled his knees towards his chest and finally felt all the thirteen years that he was coming back to him. Tears rose up once again and this time he let them flow, a childish want to express his sorrow and claim comfort leaving him unknown to his surroundings. <em> When Uncle looked away, I should’ve realized how disgusted he was with me. Why would he want a nephew who has no honor left? Why would anyone? Why me when there’s perfect and honorable </em> Azula <em> -  </em></p><p>A cry rose up to interrupt Zuko, far yells of “Stop them!” and grunts of pain bringing him out of his misery. The young teen pushed himself up and towards the noise, just peeking around the corner of the command tower to see someone garbed in deep greens and browns coming down the deck. Zuko stepped into the perpetrator’s path, instinctively relaxing and slipping into a basic fire bending kata. He spun on his heel, raised a leg into a kick and - </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Poof </em>
</p><p> </p><p>No fire?</p><p>“What?” Zuko gaped, losing his balance even before the mysterious figure rammed into him. They both continued a couple of paces, rolling over each other in a tangled mass of elbows and knees before finally jarring to a stop against the railing. </p><p>Feelings of darkness swallowed Zuko whole and his breathing grew ragged, an earthen aroma filling his mind with flashes of destruction and the feeling of being buried alive. A scream bubbled in Zuko’s throat and was prepared to cleave the air when he was freed from his entanglement, the person that had run into him dragged back by two sailors dressed in reds and blacks. </p><p>“Prince Zuko!” Suddenly Uncle Iroh was there, gently pulling Zuko to his feet. The raven - haired teen took in a deep breath, trying his hardest to calm down his racing heart as he subconsciously reached for his bandaged eye. “Are you alright?”</p><p>“I’m fine, Uncle!” Zuko scowled, struggling out his uncle’s grasp and turning towards the person who had been pulled off him, slipping his hands behind his back. He glanced them over quickly, taking in their ripped, stained, <em> peasant </em> clothes, a mop of dull brown hair shoulder length <em> caked </em> with grime and - are they also <em> barefoot? </em> -  before speaking to the soldiers holding them. “Who is this?”</p><p>“This - “ The soldier on the left - a female - yanked the offender forward. Her eyes darted to the bandage on Zuko’s face then away, bowing her head in respect<strike>, surely because of course he’s still a prince, right? </strike>to hide her stare, leading to a wince that highlighted the quickly forming bruise on her cheek. “ - seems to be an Earth Kingdom peasant. We found him, uh… petting the komodo rhinos, my Prince.” </p><p>“Petting… the komodo rhinos.” Zuko sniffed, his only visible brow raised in doubt. “He was <em> only </em>petting the beasts?”</p><p>“Hey!” In an instant the Earth Kingdom citizen, (dubbed Peasant in Zuko’s mind), came alive and a pale face was in view, decorated with red scrapes and splotches of dirt. Pink lips were twisted into a snarl of absolute offense, and Zuko leaned back in surprise at the unexpected outburst. Peasant talked, and Zuko examined him again, coming to a few more realizations. </p><p>One, he was actually a <em> she. </em> </p><p>Two, she was more of a mess than he thought. </p><p>Three, she had a filthy strip of cloth - was it originally white? - covering her eyes. Zuko reached for it and - </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em> Snap </em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Zuko yanked his hand back from a flash of teeth to save his hand the dismemberment of its fingers. He scowled at the girl with disgust. “Savage. Take her to the hold and drop her off at the next port.”</p><p>“No, no wait!” Peasant cried, wiggling in the sailors’ hold. She yanked hard and managed to loosen their grip. “Don’t take me to the hold! Or drop me off at the next port! Leave me with Pepper, Tulip, and Jensen!”</p><p>“Why?” Iroh spoke up, his lips quirking up at the edges with humor as Zuko snorted beneath his breath, something along the lines of <em> “Did Peasant name one of those beasts Tulip?” </em>reaching his ears.</p><p>“Because I want to?” The girl cocked her head as if it was obvious and ticked off her fingers, a twitch of her eye the only indication that she, too, had heard the Prince. “I’ve got nowhere else to go, sailed before, and can beat the shit out of anyone with questionable intentions.” </p><p>“Then why haven’t you?” Zuko stepped forward into the girl’s space, a mocking tone in his voice. “You’re just a little <em> peasant </em> that’s all bark and no bite.”</p><p>“Or really?” Peasant snickered and suddenly both sailors holding her were doubling over, air knocked out of their bodies by twin elbows to the diaphragm. Before anyone else could move she was dancing between them, moves fluid like water, feet light like air, arms sharp like fire - </p><p>And as steady as the element of Earth that twirled with her. Then - </p><p> </p><p>It was over?</p><p> </p><p>Uncle Iroh, Zuko, and three other sailors clad in red blinked at their comrades that now lay on the deck, whining and wiggling in vain to escape from the stone that encased their feet, hands, and wrapped around their heads to cover their mouths. Behind them the girl stood, arms crossed, eye wrappings still soiled, and a shit - eating grin on her face. “You were saying?”</p><p>The remaining three nondescript sailors made a move towards the girl but Iroh placated them with a raised hand, his own grin on his face. “Marvelous show of bending, young lady! Do you happen to be a Master? I have never seen an Earthbender pull their element from thin air. ”</p><p>"And what's with the wrappings? Are you a <em>blind </em>peasant too?" Zuko interjected in annoyance.</p><p>“Mmm, where I got my element, well… that’s for me to know and none of you to find out.” The girl shrugged and ignored the Prince once again, running a surprisingly clean hand through her not - so - clean hair before (contradictory) flicking dirt from beneath her fingernails. “And I wouldn’t consider myself a Master in the traditional sense but I guess if I, an <em> Earthbender</em>, can land some serious hits on a couple <em> Firebenders </em> on a <em> metal </em> ship…” The incompetence implied in the statement itself then sent the two bound sailors into another groaning fit.</p><p>Uncle Iroh released a full belly chuckle, casually shoving Zuko towards the Earthbender. The Prince squawked loudly, turning around and shooting his uncle a glare of pure betrayal before growling out at the earthbender, anger at being ignored <em>again </em>clear on his face. “What’s your name, <em> Peasant</em>?” Zuko said it in such a way that <em>dared </em>the earthbender to contradict him while fuming silently, <em>Dammit, Uncle! I don’t need her name; she’ll just be a nuisance! </em></p><p>“My name?” The girl <em>dared </em>and leaned forward, prompting Zuko’s world to fall away, replaced with an <em> Other </em> - <em> like </em>sensation of sea salt kissing his skin, wind buffering his clothes, fire tickling his throat, and earth - </p><p> </p><p><em> Earth </em> - !</p><p> </p><p>Earth filled his nose, a far out giggle seeming to revel in his discomfort. The smell of freshly tilled soil, lush green grass, and blooming meadows sent the Prince spiraling; he <em> felt </em> his spirit shiver and <em> Home </em>wash over him, clashing with the confusion going on throughout his body.</p><p>“My name is Alexandrite.” She crooned and Zuko knew, at that moment, that <b> <em>everything </em> </b> was about to change. He just didn’t know in <em> what way </em> or <em> how long</em>. “<em>And we’re going to be the </em> <b> <em>best</em> </b> <em> of friends.”</em></p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> In the distance, lights shimmered with glee and howls resounded throughout the Spirit World. As the sun sank below the horizon and Agni’s eyes closed to the physical world, the sun spirit awoke to swirling Spirits of red and gold, a knowing glimmer in his eyes at what he had witnessed before his short slumber. </em>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>His Chosen had set sail on Destiny’s path; he was ready to weather out Her storm. </em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><em> In the inky blackness that swelled within the Tree of Time, a Shade shifted and the eerie </em> click, clack <em> of talons echoed upon the Tree’s hollow walls. Shrieks cut through the air, pure ridicule sending the Tree trembling from its roots. From the endless crack in the spirit tree, an orange eye blinked into existence before bleeding away, the Blue of La and the White of Tui creating a face of terror that smiled lovingly at its soon - to - be Master.  </em></p><p>
  <b> <em>The Child of Vaatu slipped away, tearing through the fabric of the Spirit World and into the physical one, quelling the cries of children and prompting the screams of men along the way.    </em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>And through it all, a little airbender continued to slumber, as still as the day he first lay to rest. <strong>His</strong> time was not now, but he would soon come to help renew the world, converting it back to what it was all those years ago. </em>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Sleep, young one. You'll awaken soon enough. </em> </strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Can you believe it? </p><p>I'm writing an A:TLA fanfic when I have like 5 others not finished???</p><p>What a <em>S H O C K E R</em>. </p><p>Anyways hello my lovelies and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Kudos and comment feed me so please don't let me starve!</p><p>Sincerely, </p><p>L_Ryuzaki24</p><p>PS: I was thinking of doing little omakes that would be pieces of this story that I don't post here. You wouldn't really need to read them to understand the main story but it would be beneficial if you did so. However if you read the omakes first you would have to read them in a certain order. Sound interesting? Let me know what you guys think in the comments!!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>